kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
The Twin Factor
Characters (in order of appearance) Plot Summary Drakken steals the Neuro-compliance chip, a mind control device which he intends to replicate in order to take over the world. When her parents leave on a retreat, Kim is forced to take along her twin brothers, Jim and Tim, to the mission. Mission * Villains: Dr. Drakken, Shego * Evil plot: mind control Personal Storyline Drakken and Shego raid a facility hidden in the middle of the desert despite the alarm being tripped while entering. The morning Kim is called into the lab, she discovers that she has to babysit her younger brothers, Jim and Tim, much to her annoyance. The twins briefly show their annoyance by stealing the batteries to the Kimmunicator to power their portable silicon phase disruptor. They also show their inquisitive nature by trying to check the fluid used by the plane (which turned out to be hydraulic), nearly causing the plane to crash, but they manage to reach the lab safely. Once they arrive, they find that Dr. Drakken has stolen mind control technology being worked on by Doctor Cyrus Bortle. Kim and Ron investigate for clues, finding a clue to Drakken's location which Wade scans. The twins, however, begin messing with Doctor Bortle's silicon phase disruptor and show their in-progress portable one. Wade concludes from the evidence gathered that Drakken was in the Peruvian Rain Forest. Meanwhile, Drakken had tested the mind control chip on Shego, who turned from a snarky and sarcastic sidekick to a minion who was loyal to a fault and spoke in a creepy yet cheerful monotone. Drakken took advantage of it to rant about his childhood and have her do some meaningless tasks along with helping with the lab work of devising more chips. Kim and Ron would land in Peru with the Tweebs, their landing delayed somewhat by the Tweebs attempting to free fall, but they landed intact. Kim decided to go in alone and left Ron to watch over the Tweebs, but this turned out to be a mistake as Drakken was able to place one of the mind control chips onto her as she scaled the waterfall lair. Ron was left unaware until he met Kim wearing an outfit identical to Shego's, and the chip visible on her forehead. The twins trap Kim in one of the parachutes they landed with before the group escaped. Lacking most help, Ron laments that Kim was not available to devise a plan. The Tweebs suggest Ron gets captured so he could reacquire the Kimmunicator from Drakken as Kim's orders were only to capture Ron, leaving the twins free to work. Ron believes it was to call for help, but really the twins wanted the battery for their silicon phase disruptor, which can override mind control technology. Before Ron could argue against the plan, the twins drop him down via rope and Kim takes him hostage. Rufus attempts to reclaim the Kimmunicator while Drakken monologued, but Kim noticed Rufus. The twins arrived and distracted Drakken before Ron led Kim and Shego into a wild goose chase to give the twins time. The chase eventually led back to the main room, where the twins showed that their portable silicon phase disruptor did indeed work, releasing both Kim and Shego from mind control. Enraged as she maintained full memories of her time under mind control, Shego chased Drakken out of the lair. Back in Middleton, all was quiet and Kim commented that she did, deep down, like the twins. Her parents point out to their daughter that she used to be as bad as the twins when she was younger, right before her mother discovers that there were two mind control chips on the twins' heads. Kim quickly disables them with the silicon phase disruptors and the twins immediately leap into a pillow fight across the house, loud crashes heard from it as Kim comments that sometimes "nothing says bedtime like a little mind control". Quotes Transcript /Transcript}} Memorable Quotes *'Kim': OK. Does anybody need to take care of any business? *'Jim and Tim': No! *'Ron': Business? Like what? Banking? *'Kim': Ron! Business. As in there won't be any "rest stops". *'Ron': Kim, the boys are ten. They don't need to take a nap. I don't think rest will be an issue. *'Rufus': (whispers to Ron) *'Ron': Oh, right! Er, excuse me. (runs inside) ---- *'Ron': Drakken has total mind-control power?! *'Rufus': ( Gasps ) Oh, man! *'Kim': Yet another take-over-the-world thing. *'Ron': That, or he's gonna force people to listen to those stories about his twisted childhood. *(Drakken's lair) *'Drakken': Then, in fourth grade, I develop the ray that controlled rubber products. They said I was mad but after that no-one could best me in foursquare, tetherball, dodgeball! ---- *'Kim': You guys totally embarrassed me back there. What was up? *'Jim': We were trying to fix the doctor's phase disruptor. *'Kim': Was it even broken? *'Tim': No, it was lame. ---- *'Kim:' You trashed my room. You trashed my room! *'Tim:' We needed your trilithium power cell. You can have the rest back. *'Kim:' You destroyed my Kimmunicater to make some stupid toy? *'Jim:' It’s not a toy! It’s a silicon phase disruptor. *'Tim:' Handheld! *'Kim:' Gimme my batteries you tweebs! *'Jim:' I’m not a dweeb! *'Kim:' Tweeb! Twin dweeb! Dweeb squared. ---- *'Jim:' Hikka-bikka-boo? *'Tim:' Hoo-sha. ---- *'Drakken:' Micrometer. *'Shego:' Yes, Dr Drakken. *'Drakken:' Nanoweld resistor. *'Shego:' Yes, Dr Drakken. *'Drakken:' I love this. Hand me a fork. *'Shego:' Yes, Dr Drakken. *'Drakken:' Ha ha! Get me a dodo bird. *'Shego:' Yes, Dr Drakken. *'Drakken:' (laughs) Psych! Dodo birds are extinct. Oh, I’m being silly. Gallery Outfits Kim Ron Other Screenshots ThetwinFactor.jpg|Kim's wearing pyjamas. Kim in Shego's uniform.jpg|Kim brainwashed Supplementary Information Middleton High School Reader Board Team Possible's Transportation Allusions Trivia * 18th episode in chronological order. Errors * When you first see the part where they have returned to Kim's House and the parents come in, the first time you see the tweebs, they have no mind chip on their heads. Then the chips randomly appear just as Ms.Dr.P is asking about them. Also, maybe the chips just fell on the floor. * For one shot, as Dr. Cyrus Bortel says that "ferociously unethical" is a little harsh, Kim has Ron's color pants and Ron, Kim's. * When Rufus comes over to Kim and Ron and is burned from when the Silicon Phase Disrupter blew up, he has cowlicks. But he's a NAKED mole rat, meaning he has no fur for cowlicks to be in! * When the mind-controlled Kim and Shego finally stop Ron, for a moment the camera shows Shego in just her regular uniform, without her apron and oven mitts. * When Ron was running from Shego and a mind-controlled Kim, he left Rufus on the other side of the doors, before he encountered the 2 doors on each side of the hallway. As soon as the door closed behind him, you see Rufus on his shoulder, even though he left him on the other side of the door behind him. Behind the Scenes Cast & Crew * Executive Producers ** * Story Editor ** * Writers ** * Art Director ** * Line Producer ** * Storyboard Supervisor ** * Voice Talent ** See Character List Above * Dialogue Directors ** * Voice Casting ** * Storyboard ** * Timing Directors ** * Lead Character Design ** * Character Design ** * Character Clean-Up ** * Location Design ** * Prop Design ** * Background Paint ** * Color Stylists ** * Main Title Design By ** * Production Manager ** * Overseas Animation Supervisor ** * Technical Director ** * Storyboard Revisions ** * Continuity Coordinator ** * BG Key Color Correction ** * Animation Production by ** * Film Editor ** * Assistant Film Editor ** * Pre-Production Track Editor ** * Animatic Editor ** * Scanners ** * Track Reading ** * Supervising Sound Editor ** * Sound Editor ** * Foley Mixer ** * Foley Artist ** * Re-Recording Mixers ** * On-line Editor ** * Original Dialogue Recording ** * Assistant Dialogue Engineer ** * Manager of Music Production ** * Post Production Manager ** * Post Production Supervisor ** * Audio Supervisor ** * Post Production Coordinator ** * Production Coordinators ** ** * Production Associate ** * Production Secretary ** * Production Control ** * Casting Manager ** * Script Coordinator ** * Produced by ** Walt Disney Television Animation Music * Score by ** Adam Berry * "Call Me, Beep Me! The Kim Possible Song" ** Written and Produced by *** Cory Lerios *** George Gabriel ** Performed by *** Christina Milian References External links * KP Tome page * KP Tome: The Twin Factor transcript * "Disney Wiki: The Twin Factor" Merchandise Category:Episodes Category:Season 1